J'ai le temps
by Marluuna
Summary: A lire après la saison 3, car il y a du spoil. Très court OS sur les pensées de Jack après ce qu'il s'est passé...


**Un tout petit OS avec Jack/Ianto sous-entendu. A lire une fois la saison 3 visionnée. Quand Jack repense à tous ceux qu'il a perdu…**

**J'ai le temps**

Il m'a été donné cette capacité d'être immortel… Un don, une malédiction… Une fatalité… Peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne, le résultat reste le même. Ce que l'on ignore, c'est qu'avec elle, j'ai reçu d'autres choses… Un égoïsme démesuré… Un ego un peu trop développé… Oh bien sûr, c'était dans mon caractère, je n'ai pas attendu d'être immortel pour être tout cela… Mais cela n'a pas arrangé les choses, disons. Et mon égoïsme est allé si loin que pour tout ce qui m'arrivait, cette phrase revenait : _« j'ai le temps »_. Car c'était finalement vrai. J'ai le temps pour tout. Si je ne fais pas une chose aujourd'hui, alors je pourrai la faire demain, puisque je suis sûr de vivre encore. Je le sais. Ma notion du temps est forcément plus complexe que la normale, puisque moi, « j'ai le temps »

L'égoïsme de la situation vient du fait que j'ai réussi à oublier que _lui _n'en avait pas. Personne n'en a en fait, je suis le seul. Et eux, ils n'ont pas cette vision des choses. Pour eux, chaque minute compte, puisqu'elle peut très bien être la dernière. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai avec le métier, le mode de vie qui est le notre. Eux savent vraiment ce que « risquer sa vie » signifie… et dire qu'on dit de moi que je suis courageux ! C'est tellement facile de l'être, puisqu'il ne pourra rien m'arriver qui soit irrémédiable, en principe… Dans ces conditions, tellement de choses sont alors possibles…

Bien sûr, je dois dire que tout ça a changé lorsque j'ai eu la charge d'une équipe. Plus question de jouer les kamikaze, du moins pas avec la vie de collègues. D'amis. Il m'a fallu réfléchir un minimum afin de leur assurer autant de sécurité que possible, vues les circonstances… Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Avec le temps, j'ai perdu de vue jusqu'à leur nature d'êtres humains « normaux ». Mortels. Ils étaient courageux, brillants, intelligents… plein de ressources, chacun à leur manière… Avec le temps, j'ai fini par croire qu'ils pouvaient tout accomplir… Rester en vie malgré ce que l'on faisait, n'était-ce déjà pas un miracle, après tout ?

Mais ils n'étaient pas éternels et les uns après les autres, ils sont partis… Owen… Toshiko… et Ianto. Peut-être que s'ils ne m'avaient pas eu comme chef, ils n'auraient pas pris autant de risques ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour eux ? Pour lui. Je savais que la créature en face de nous était capable du pire… Pourtant je l'ai défié. Par arrogance, parce que je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle, je l'ai poussé à régir… Et cela lui a été fatal. Je n'y ai pas pensé une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se sente mal et ne tombe… Et quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était plus là. C'était comme si je l'avais rencontré hier et que déjà, on me l'avait enlevé. Il ne méritait pas ça. Qu'essayait-il de me prouver ? Qu'il était courageux lui aussi ? Comme si je l'ignorais…

S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il ne serait pas mort. C'est aussi simple que cela. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je savais que j'aurais dû l'éloigner. Je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener avec moi. Mais je ne sais plus voir le danger immédiat, j'ai oublié ce que cela signifiait.

Voilà jusqu'où ma mené mon arrogance… A croire que tout le monde était immortel. Je n'ai même pas compris quand Tosh et Owen sont partis… J'aurais dû savoir que cela se reproduirait, mais croyez-vous que ça m'aurait servi de leçon ? Il a fallu que je perde la seule personne qui m'aimait réellement et qui m'était dévouée… Et pour la première fois, le temps m'a manqué. Je me suis retrouvé à sentir la vie le quitter, incapable de savoir quoi dire, comme si rien n'aurait de toute façon rendu justice à la réalité… et une seconde après, il était là où il ne pouvait plus m'entendre… Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps cette fois, c'est à peine croyable… Je crois que je paye cher mon arrogance, maintenant qu'il n'est plus…


End file.
